Weasley Truth Or Dare!
by xiUchiha
Summary: It's 'Party Time' once again in the Weasley household. What will happen when they receive a few surprise guests? Contains Weasleycest, yaoi, lemons, old people, and heavy smut. R&R! Incomplete.


**:D Yay, it's my first fanfic! I co-wrote this with my best friend, Preston. WARNING; this is full of lemon, smut, Weaslycest, yaoi, and OLD PEOPLE. Most of that comes in the next few chapters if you guys R&R and want more.  
Disclaimer! Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

Mrs. Weasley looked at the clock as the last hand hit Party Time. She yelled for everyone to come down stairs.  
"BILL! PERCY! FRED! GEORGE! RON! GINNY! ARTHUR!!! Party Time!"  
Ginny bolted down the stairs past her brothers, pushing Ron into Bill.  
"OI! Watch out Ron, it's party time! Don't hog the stairs!" said Bill.  
"Bloody hell, Bill, you act as if you were being chased by a Hungarian Horntail!" replied Ron.  
"Calm down you two!" Mrs. Weasley intervened, "I don't like having blast-ended skanks for sons."  
"But Mum! He started it!" cried Ron  
"Did not!"  
"DID TOO!"  
"You both started it! _I'll finish it!!_" Ginny said whipping out her wand.  
"GINNY! No underage magic. I'll finish it." Mrs. Wesley said as she used Levicorpus on the brothers.

Fred and George laughed uproariously at the two. Ginny had a smug look on her face.  
|"WHOA-AAHH!! NOT AGAIN!" screamed Ron  
"Alright, Mum! We'll stop!" shouted Bill  
"JUST LET US DOWN!" bellowed Ron, his face turning pink.

"Well no, not just yet. This is kind of fun and, you see I got some water in my ear from one of Fred and George's Refill Cups . If I just tilt my head this way- OUCH!" commented Bill.  
Fred chuckled.  
"Yes. It's one of our more practical inventions.  
"But if you use it too much it explodes…" George continued.  
"We're still working on it. We needed someone to test the prototype on, first." Fred explained. The twins snickered.  
"Shut up! You're such a prat, Bill." said Ron.  
"Well if you wouldn't have pushed me in the first place!"  
"What? It was Ginny's fault! _She_ pushed _me_!"  
Ginny rolled her eyes.  
"Just let them down so we can start."  
"Oh, fine. You're no fun, you know that?" Mrs. Weasley replied as she let her sons down.  
"Alright, you lot gather round in a circle." Mr. Weasley said as she used Wingarduim Leviosa to move the furniture out of the way.  
"ARTHUR! GET IN HERE!!"  
"I'm so sorry, Molly! See, I was in the garage looking at this most fascinating muggle artifact; you put it to your eye and it makes you see things that are far away!!" Mr. Weasley explained as he came back in the house from the shed.  
"You mean a telescope? Those are ancient. We're playing truth or dare. Hurry up and sit next to Ginny so we can get started." Ron said.  
"Oh! My favorite!" Arthur said.  
There was a sudden knock at the door.  
"Go open the door, slave boy." said Ginny.  
Ron mumbled under his breath and proceeded to the door.  
"OH! Hey Harry! Hermione! What are you guys doing here?" said Ron.  
"Well we were wondering if you wanted to come out and play some Quidditch practice since you're the Keeper." Explained Harry  
"Yeah, Victor taught me about Quidditch." said Hermione.  
"_Victor_? Ugh, the little famous prat...Harry's better than _him_!"  
Hermione smacked Ron. "He is _NOT_ a prat. Harry's a Seeker. Victor's a...um...you know..."  
"Erm.. Hermione, Victor's a Seeker also," said Harry.  
"I knew that! I meant you're...um...equals." she stuttered nervously.  
"Whatever... we're going to play Weasley truth or dare. Want to join us?"  
"HELL YEAH!" Hermione said running to sit next to Ginny.  
"Blimey, I haven't seen her that excited since she found out about that Nicolas Flamel bloke in our second year," said Ron.  
Harry smirked.  
Hermione smacked Ron once more. "That was in our first year, finding out about that defeated Professor Quirrel and V-Voldemort."  
Ron rubbed his arm.  
"You know that does hurt..with the slapping and all. Can we just play the game?"  
"Alright, first up, er, who wants to go first?" asked Mrs. Weasley.  
"Well I vote either Harry or Hermione since they've never played before." Bill suggested.  
The rest of the clan nominated Harry. "Harry. Truth or dare?" Percy asked.  
"Dare," Harry replied in an uncanny tone.  
"Harry I dare you to do a strip tease." Percy dared.


End file.
